


Crushing

by VySg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VySg/pseuds/VySg
Summary: Only time could tell if Luka really had a chance.





	Crushing

“Catch you later Adrien,” Luka said, finishing on exchanging numbers with his band friend, unaware of his sister glaze over them.

Juleka had always looked up to her brother, _literally_ , he was taller than her and people usually noticed him first because of his _charms_. Even though he was lots of things she wasn’t, he never let her down, he never did anything to make her feel less than a _princess_.

When pictures of her came out _without_ _her_ , he always said she was too beautiful for cameras. She didn’t trust him though it was nice to hear.

They learnt to play music together, they grew up together, they were siblings, and shared a special unspeakable bond. Since childhood to now, Juleka knew her brother better than she knew herself.

Marinette made quite an impression on him, it was way too obvious. Although she wasn’t an expert on reading other people’s faces, she could tell Marinette wasn’t indifferent.

She sighed, hoping things didn’t get ugly.

Oh, she was so wrong.

Luka, her beloved brother, was good around others, he made his way around easily, and she’d be happy when he found someone especial. Part of her was screaming that Marinette wasn’t that particular person because of reasons Luka didn’t know yet.

It was until Adrien played the keyboard and impressed everyone, especially him, that her theory was proven right. Marinette wasn’t meant to be Luka’s daydream.

“Juleka, are you okay?” she heard Alya asked right next to her, after congratulated the rest of the crew. She wasn’t successful on snapped her out of her realization.

Luka still believed that Marinette was an amazing girl. But that didn’t mean…

“Oh, boy…”

Only time could tell if Luka really had a chance with the sweetest boy she ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.  
> I ship Luka/Adrien more than Luka and Marinette.  
> Still ship Adrien/Juleka.  
> Should I continue this? Probably not.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
